Over a Cup of Tea
by nkitty29
Summary: Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai Yasuhara x Mai
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will…

The story is AU. Characters will be a bit out of character. Flames are not allowed. I hope you enjoy. –drops dead asleep-

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter One**

* * *

-

"You pass this over to Mai."

The young man looked down at the folded piece of paper on his lap before giving his classmate a puzzled look. He didn't hear her clearly. The girl beside him repeated her words.

"Pass it over to Mai." She whispered a bit louder. "It's from Kaori." She added in. She pointed at a girl on the other side of the room.

The boy couldn't help but roll his eyes. He felt like he was in high school already again. Passing notes in class? Come on, they're in college now. He felt a poke from the girl beside him. She was urging him to pass the note to the brunette who was daydreaming.

He cursed under his breath. He picked up the note and leaned a bit closer to the girl on his right. "Hey Taniyama-san." His eyes looked back at the professor. He couldn't risk being caught. His grades were already low. He was going to call out to the girl one more time before just throwing the note at her.

"Taniyama!" It wasn't the boy, but the teacher.

"Yes!" The brunette stood from her seat in utter surprise. Her ears caught the laughter from her peers. Mai's cheeks burned up as she slowly sat back down.

"Taniyama, do you know what Shakespeare was implying in lines sixteen to twenty-five?" The teacher waited for an answer, but only received silence. He sighed, "Next time pay attention. Fall asleep in another class, but not mine."

The young woman nodded. "Yes, Nazuka-sensei."

As she was about to open her book a note was slid her way. Mai grabbed the note and hid it in her book.

"Begin reading the scene and then interpret the character's actions." The teacher's words echoed in the lecture hall. "It will be graded as a quiz. Hand it in at the end of class."

Mai quickly took out the note and read over it.

_Mai! Thank you so much! Really! You don't know how grateful I am. I followed your advice and like you said they agreed. I never thought I would be able to convince them. Again thank you! –Kaori_

Her lips unconsciously curled up into a smile. Her mood changed after reading over the words. Her embarrassing moment from before was erased from her mind. Just the thought that she helped yet another confused soul brighten her day.

Mai slipped the note into her bag before getting to the assignment. The smile still lingered on her face.

-

"Oh thank you!" Mai didn't step out of the room yet and she was right away attacked by Kaori. The girl continued thanking the other who was now embarrassed. She was receiving too much attention.

"Please stop." One thank you was enough for her. She didn't feel comfortable with people praising her. Mai never thought that her advice was that great. All she did was give her opinion. Though, at the end she was happy that her words helped.

Mai waved good bye to Kaori and headed towards her next class. Just when she thought everything was normal a voice called out to her.

"Doctor! Oh doctor!"

The young woman didn't dare turn around. She just continued walking trying to ignore the voice. Yet her peers around her didn't, they looked strangely at the boy trailing after the brunette.

"Aw! That's rude! You're ignoring me." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"I wasn't ignoring you Yasuhara-senpai. I just didn't hear you." She said in her defense as she brushed off his hand.

The dark haired man just laughed. She was cute when she was angry. He adjusted his glasses. "I heard that you solved yet another problem Doctor Taniyama." He used a teasing voice. "You really should open a hotline."

Mai felt her cheeks burn up again. "Shut up senpai!"

"But Mai-chan, it's true." Yasuhara followed her into their room. "You have helped out more than fifty percent of the student population."

During her first week in school Mai helped out one of her seniors with some love issues. At the end the couple worked out their problems and continued dating. Until now, many months later, the couple was still together and more in love. The girl praised Mai for helping out. From there news spread like wild fire and everyone knew of Mai the counselor. Her reputation only grew as she helped out more people. Mai just couldn't say no to someone that needed help.

Yasuhara took his normal seat next to Mai. "I won't be surprise if I see one of the teachers asking for help." He leaned back into his seat and looked at the girl who rolled her eyes at his words.

"I don't see why my advice is so great." She rested her head on the table.

"Simple because you tell people the honest truth." He smiled. "You listen to every problem and take them to heart. You don't tell everyone the same thing. You treat every problem with such delicacy."

The last word reminded Mai of food. "I'm hungry…" She whispered to herself though it was heard clearly by the boy beside her. He searched into his bag for candy bar.

"Bottom line…" He took out the sweet and handed it over to the girl. "Mai you are a good listener. It's easy to talk to you. It feels comfortable. That's why you have some many people coming to you."

Mai sat up with a lazy smile on her face. "Thanks…" She said softly. It was sort of an answer to her question. She unwrapped the chocolate bar and as she was about to take a bite, books were slammed on the table.

"You eat on your own time."

It took everything in Mai not to scream and just throw the chocolate bar in his face. Instead she forced on a smile and said, "I'm sorry, Professor Davis." Her brown eyes met the emotionless blue eyes of her professor.

Yasuhara watched as the two glared at each. He tried not to laugh, but it was hard to do so. A chuckle escaped from his lips and the blue eyes of his teacher focused on him.

"What's so funny Yasuhara-san?"

The student coughed. "Nothing at all sensei." He continued coughing hoping the young teacher would leave him alone.

The young man dressed in black walked away from his two students, but still kept his attention on them.

As soon as his back was turned Mai took a bite of her chocolate bar. Yasuhara didn't hold back his laughter. In between his laughter he asked, "I wonder what crawled up into Naru today?" He made sure to whisper his question. He was positive that his head would be served on a silver plate if his teacher heard him.

Mai shrugged. Her eyes stayed focused on the young teacher who prepared for today's lesson. "Probably his fangirls stalked him home…again." She laughed at her own words.

The man beside shared in the laughter. However, they quickly covered their mouths when Naru looked directly at them.

"Today we'll continue taking about the Ryokuryou Case." Professor Davis began his lesson.

Mai twirled her pen in her hand as she listened about the case. She watched with careful eyes every movement her teacher made. All her attention was focused on him and him only.

Professor Davis was the youngest teacher in the school. He first started out as an assistant teacher, but after an accident, Professor Davis took over full time. He taught Parapsychology, the study of the supernatural and paranormal activities. It was an elective course that caught Mai's interest. She was always fascinated in the unknown especially ghosts. She wasn't the only one, Yasuhara also showed an interest. That's how the two quickly became friends. The class wasn't boring at all. There was also something new to learn. Plus when you had a young handsome teacher it made things interesting.

Oliver Davis aka Naru as Mai and Yasuhara dubbed him was only one year older than Mai. He came from England and supposedly studied in Trinity College in Cambridge. From what they heard, he graduated with top honors and earned some fame in both in England and in America. He was also a paranormal researcher.

When Mai first laid eyes on him she was mesmerized by his beauty. Like the rest of the female population she was thought that he was attractive. Mai will admit that she fell for his handsome face, but once he opened his mouth, things changed.

There was a reason why she called him Naru. It was short for narcissist, exactly what he was. His over confident attitude just threw Mai off. He was self centered and so prideful. It made Mai angry! She didn't like it one bit. However, it didn't matter if he was a narcissist or always got Mai angry with his cocky manner, he was a good teacher. Mai had to give him credit for that.

"You'll be writing a ten page paper on this case." Mai watched as Naru returned to his desk. "It'll be due in two days." He looked at his watch. "There are five minutes left…do whatever you want."

'_What?'_

The class was silent. They looked at each other in shock. It was a first that they finished a lesson before the class ended. It was a first that he gave them a break.

Yasuhara cleared his throat. "Wow. Those fangirls must have tired him out." He noticed that the girl beside him stared at the young professor. "Mai?"

"Yea?" She almost blushed. She was caught staring at Naru. Mai didn't like Naru's attitude, but she respected him and was a bit worry about him.

'_Possibly developing a crush on him…?' _Her inner conscience spoke out to her. Mai chose to ignore its words.

"Doctor Taniyama, you have a patient." Her friend pointed at the boy behind Mai. He smirked as the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

Mai turned her seat to face the other. "Hey, Kosuke-kun. What's up?"

The blond blushed before talking about his problems. It was the first time he sought for advice; he couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well you see…"

From a far a pair of blue eyes watched. There she goes again, listening to others problems and giving them words of guidance. Naru watched as the girl nodded and listened to the boy's problem. Her eyes never left the boy's face. Her eyes showed compassion and understanding. The boy finished talking and a smiled graced her face. She wasted no time in talking and sharing her opinion.

'_She's too nice…' _The twenty year old man thought to himself as he continued to stare. He suddenly felt the gaze on someone on him. He turned to see his student staring back at him behind his lenses. Naru immediately looked away. He was caught staring at Mai, not good.

Yasuhara looked in amazement at his teacher then he turned towards Mai who finished giving her advice to Kosuke. He watched as his classmate thanked Mai. Before he had a chance to talk to the girl Naru dismissed the class.

"Mai Taniyama!" Both Mai and Yasuhara turned towards their professor. Naru kept his eyes fixed on the girl and overlooked the other. "I need to have a word with you."

Mai was speechless. Did she do something wrong? Her grades were average. She didn't fail any of his exams. Her mind went back to earlier and the glaring contest they had. Was it was that?

However, the bigger question was: Why was she getting worked up about this?

"Very well sensei." She managed to find her voice. She turned towards Yasuhara. "We'll talk later senpai?"

"Yes…" He smiled softly. "Have a good afternoon Professor Davis."

The others watched him leave the classroom. Mai began first. She didn't like the silence. "What did you want to talk about Naru?" She couldn't believe she let his nickname slip out. "Professor Davis!" She corrected herself, hoping the other didn't notice.

Naru raised an eyebrow and looked with curious eyes at the girl. "What did you call me?"

"Huh?" She pretended to be clueless.

Naru rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to bother. It didn't matter anyway; he already knew what his students called him. He decided to get down to business.

"Taniyama-san, you're known throughout campus to be a good advice giver."

Mai's eyes widen at his words. She had a feeling to where this might lead to. She just didn't want to believe it.

"Many of your clients are satisfied with their results after following your suggestions. This leads me to believe that you can help me with my own problems."

A ton of bricks fell on Mai. "Huh?" This time she wasn't pretending.

Naru smirked at her expression. "I'm seeking some love advice. I think it's best that we talk about this over a cup of tea."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will…

I never updated this quickly before…something is wrong with me. I think it's the lack of sleep. Anywho, thank you for the reviews! Thank you! Enjoy!

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

-

"…and so if you plug in the equation, you'll be able to find the value of d…"

The old short man looked around the hall at his students as he talked about the problem. Some of them were taking notes while others just slept. His eyes wandered over to the brunette who came in late. She stared back at him with hollow eyes. To him it looked as if she was really paying attention, however, in reality her mind was far away in a distance land.

Her teacher's words entered one ear and traveled out the other. Mai wasn't really listening. She didn't know what was going on at the moment. Her mind just replayed what was told to her earlier.

"_I'm seeking love advice…"_

His words floated in her mind. He! HE! Wanted loved advice?!

_He didn't receive a respond from her. She kept quiet. The young man raised an eyebrow. "Is your mind too slow to process what I just said to you?" He asked with a false curious tone._

_He was calling her dumb? He just insulted her? For that moment Mai completely forgot about his request. She was right to fire back at him, but she stopped herself. Cursing back at him was not an option. He was her professor so her grades were on the line._

"_Do I have to repeat myself?" He asked himself continuing with his false tone. Naru leaned against his desk, "Maybe if I use smaller words she'll understand…" From the corner of his eye he saw his student turning red. A smirk threatened to appear on his handsome face._

_Mai clenched her hands at her sides. She had to remind herself she was talking to her teacher. She had to compose herself. "I understood you clearly…" Her voice expressed the anger she felt. She felt his eyes upon her again._

"_It's just that…I'm surprise." It was the truth. She was taken back by his previous words. She didn't know how to react. Love advice? It was a total surprise to her. She was just waiting for the camera crew to come out and yell "You got fooled!" _

"_Surprise?" This time he was really asking. "I'm human like you. I have problems of my own." Naru said in his defense._

"_Yes…" Mai tried to put her words together. "But…I never thought you out of all people would ask for help. Help from a student no less." She emphasized a few words. She never thought his pride would allow him to ask for help. Her confused eyes met his blue ones._

_Naru got off his desk and walked over to her. "Why is that?" He crossed his arms. His eyes looked down at her. He held a stern expression. "Is it because I'm a prideful Narcissist?" He smirked as her eyes widen._

_Did Mai honestly think he didn't know? "I must say that was clever of you and Yasuhara-san to come up with that nickname." He gave them some credit. He wasn't going to deny it, he was a narcissist._

"_Huh?!" She gasped. Maybe she should start writing her will?_

"_Anyways…"_

_Or maybe not…? Mai couldn't believe that her professor was okay with the nickname. Well, if he wasn't going to touch that subject then okay, she was fine with that. She wanted to sigh in relief however she didn't when she heard his next words._

"_I need a woman's opinion." Naru returned to the original topic. He was wasting too much time. "I can solve any case dealing with the supernatural." It was true. He was one of the most respected members in the Society of Psychical Research. He never backed down from a case. However, this certain issue was a problem for him. For the first time, Oliver Davis accepted defeated. _

"_You are suitable to hear my problems." Did she think he would tell just anyone his problems? "You have shown to be quite helpful."_

"_Professor…" Mai almost said his nickname. "I-I…" She found herself shuddering again. Damn it!_

"_You're free after three." He couldn't talk to her now. Like he said before he would rather discuss this over a cup of tea. Plus she had class right now, which she was totally late for. "Your last class ends at two fifty." _

'_Has this guy been stalking me?!' That was the first thought that crossed her mind. How did he know her schedule? Or maybe it was a coincidence, after all she had to early session and it ended around that time. "Yes sensei."_

"_Good." Naru walked pass her. "Meet in my office for tea. We can discuss more there." He reached the door._

_Mai just remained silent. It was a bit too much for her. She was trying to think of a way out of it._

"_By the way aren't you going?"_

_She instantly turned around. "What?"_

"_You're late to your next class."_

"_No!" She wasted no time in running out of the run._

_Naru watched the girl leave with a small smile._

Mai sighed at the memory. She looked down at her blank paper. She really shouldn't be worry about Naru and his problems. Right now, she should be focusing on her work.

The class was dismissed. It was too late for her to focus…

"Review pages fifty-seven to seventy-nine." Mai sighed. She knew tonight she was going to kill herself trying to learn what they went over today. She left the room ignoring the worry look from one of her classmates.

'_What exactly does he want to talk about?' _He stated love was the issue, but that's too general. She needed some details to put her mind at ease._ 'I can't believe he has a girlfriend or maybe fiancée?' _He was a reasonable age to get engaged, no? She was jumping to conclusions._ 'He wants to know how to propose?'_ Her mind kept hopping thoughts.

Mai couldn't help, but feel a bit bothered with her thought. It hurt her a little.Though, she brushed off the feeling.

'_I never thought a guy like him…as handsome as…as smart as him would have problems.' _He always acted like he was perfect. He held his head up as if he was the prince around here. '_I'm thinking too much about this. It's probably nothing…just something small. It's common for guys to overact when they're having love problems.'_

Mai tried to forget about it. She'll treat like she treated the others who asked for her help. She wasn't going to refuse him. She just couldn't say no. She'll listen to his problem with an open mind. And maybe…just maybe if it all worked out with his girlfriend or whatever, he'll lighten up in class. Or maybe boost her grade. Mai smiled at the childish thought.

"I was worry about you, but it looks like everything is okay now." Mai turned around to meet a smiling face.

"Keiko?"

The girl's smile didn't fade away. "You came late to class. Then you left in such bad mood. I was worry, but now I see you with a smile, so I'll take it that everything is fine now?"

Mai started laughing. "Yes, I'm okay." She didn't to worry anyone. Was she that easy to read?

"That's good to hear." Keiko walked beside the brunette. "By the way, thanks for helping me last week. I talked to my boss and he changed my hours." Yet again, another problem solved with the wonderful advice from Mai Taniyama.

"You're welcome." They entered their next class.

"Mai, my birthday is coming up in a few days." The other said as she sat down. "I'm thinking of inviting a few people over. You wanna come?" She placed her notebook on the table and waited for an answer.

Keiko had gotten Mai's full attention with her words. College party? It didn't sound bad. It was close to the end of the year. Why not end freshman year with a nice party. "Sure."

Keiko was happy with the reply. She leaned in closer, whispering her next words. "Please tell Yasuhara-senpai too. You're _very_ close to him aren't you?" Her voice was teasing. There was glint of mischief in her eyes.

Mai leaned back. She was a bit uneasy. "Yeah, I'll talk him." She said slowly.

The spark in the other's eyes twinkled. "Isn't he your boyfriend?" She asked the question with a smirk.

Mai was stunned by the question. "Yasuhara?..." She found it hard to go on. Her boyfriend? As in lover? Mai felt heat rushing to her face. "We're just close."

She never thought of Yasuhara that way before. They became fast friends in the beginning of the year. He was the first one who helped her when she first entered the school. Yasuhara was just a friendly funny guy. Some of the qualities she looked for. Wait where did that come from?

'_Senpai's just a friend!' _She shouted in her mind. Though, her mind thought of other things. He shared similar interests…

Mai shook her head. She tired to wash the feeling, but no use her friend's word stayed in her mind.

Keiko continued to press on the topic. "Well maybe that will change _doctor_!" She purred out the nickname that Yasuhara used so much around Mai.

"Good afternoon!" The professor came into the room with her normal jolly attitude. "So today we'll be starting the lab…" The teacher went on talking.

Keiko watched as Mai stared off into space. The smirk didn't leave her face. Mai was blushing. _'Step one completed…'_

-

Yasuhara exited the study hall. He stretched before adjusting his bag. He was a bit tired out. For the past hour he was researching for his paper for psychology and so far he found nothing on his topic. The dark haired young man sighed. This assignment was going to be harder than he thought. Then on top of that he had his paper for Professor Davis. He started to walk down the hallway. His thoughts were wrapped around the research and work that waited for him when he got to his dorm. However, his thoughts changed when he spotted a distressed brunette exiting one of the lecture halls.

'_Mai?'_ He picked up his pace and walked close behind her. She didn't seem to notice him at all. He wondered what she was thinking. He sensed a troubled aura around her. Why not be a good friend and snap her out of it?

"Boo!" Yasuhara poked her as an added affect. It was a silly act, but hey it worked into getting her back to reality.

Mai jumped at the voice and touch. She felt her heart stop. "Yasuhara-san you scared me!" She only knew one person who would do that to her. She looked beside her at her senpai who feigned a hurt expression.

"Sorry…but I couldn't help myself." His face was lit up with a smile. "You were out of it. I just had to. It was tempting." He defended himself.

Mai felt her heart beat a little faster. Darn it, Keiko's words were getting to her. She was thinking too much about it. She was thinking too much of Naru and Yasuhara. That wasn't good.

They walked in silence for while. Yasuhara decided to break the awkward moment. "So where are you heading to?" He knew Mai had finished her classes by now. Normally, she would run off to her job at the orphanage. She liked to get there early to help the young priest with the children.

The young woman frowned. "Naru…" She whispered.

Yasuhara blinked in confusion. Then he thought back to what happened earlier. "That's right. He held you captured after class. I'm surprised you escaped unharmed." Her lips curled up into a tiny smile. Good, at least he was making her feel better.

"So what did our narcissist teacher tell you?" Now it was time to get some information.

Mai thought about it for a while. Should she tell him? She muttered something, but not loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh?" He leaned a bit closer. "I didn't hear you."

Mai stopped walking and looked up at the curious eyes that hid behind the glasses. "He wants advice…" She said a bit louder.

It took Yasuhara a while to fully understand her words. "Our teacher…our over confident, stubborn, arrogant teacher needs help? This is quite an issue." The world is coming to an end.

Mai was a bit thankful that she wasn't the only one stunned by the news. "You're telling me about it." She looked over her shoulder at the door to Professor Davis' office. "I'm the one who is suppose to be helping him."

"What does he need help in?" Yasuhara crossed his arms. "How to fail students? How to be a nice? How to smile?" He said a few ideas.

She wished it was one of those topics. "Actually no…love."

Mai earned a laugh from the other. "Are you serious?" He said between his laughter. "You know you could use this to your advantage." The wheels in his minds were turning. This was very interesting. Like Mai, Yasuhara didn't think Naru would have a problem in that department.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Simple…" Yasuhara's tone changed into a mischievous one. "Blackmail."

The answer really didn't startle her that much. She knew he wasn't serious. "You're evil."

"No I'm smart." He adjusted his glasses.

Mai remained silent. Her mind thought back to the man who wanted to talk over a cup of tea. Yasuhara noticed that the girl drifted into her own world again.

"This is the first time I see you getting worked and worry about giving advice." Her eyes were alert and on him. Yasuhara once again took notice. So he was right, she was worry about Naru. "This isn't the first you gave out love advice. What's so different about Naru?"

Yes, what was so different about him? He was just another person who wants helps. Though, Mai found herself lost. "It's just that I still have a hard time thinking that this man wants help!" She just didn't want to believe he had love issues! Love! That word didn't sit well with her. "I never thought his pride would let him."

"Some people are just dumb in certain areas or don't know how to deal with certain issues." Yasuhara said thoughtfully.

"I thought he would. I thought he would have experience." Doesn't he had a girlfriend? Her mind was again jumping to conclusions. "Just look at the man, he can pass as a model!"

She didn't notice the door behind her opening.

"I'm sure with that handsome face as his…he…" Mai didn't finish her sentence. She stared at Yasuhara in horror. He was giving her the look that read: Shut up and look who's behind you!

"You think I'm good looking?" That voice!

Mai didn't want to turn around. She just couldn't.

"You don't have bad taste." The girl turned her head to look over her shoulder and there he was, Naru-chan in all his glory with a smirk on his flawless face.

-

* * *

Next chapter: The lovely Masako Hara appears...!! -falls asleep-


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks! After this chapter, everyone should get an idea what Naru wants.

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

-

Should she drink it?

Mai stared at the cup of tea in front of her. Tea? It really didn't look like tea to her.

She raised an eyebrow and wondered to herself if it was safe to drink it. She grabbed it by the handle and slowing brought it to her lips. However, in the back of her mind a little voice was telling her not to take it.

_Danger! Do not touch! Do not drink!_

"Is there something wrong?" The cool voice of her teacher took her out of her thoughts. Naru walked around his desk with his cup of tea in hand and took a seat on his comfy leather chair.

Mai shook her head before taking a sip of the tea (or whatever it was). It took everything in Mai not to spit out the drink. She forced herself to shallow the awful drink. After doing so, she quickly placed the cup down and pushed it away. She didn't want that cup of death near her!

Naru watched as the girl held her hand to her mouth as if trying not to throw up the drink. He couldn't hide his grin. "Don't tell me you don't like tea?" His voice was a bit teasing.

The brunette shook her head while searching for some gum in her pockets. "No…" She removed the hand from her mouth. "It's just I'm not use to this type of tea. It was a bit…strong and bitter." She tried to think of an excuse. That tea was as bad as Yasuhara's cooking. It had a strange flavor to it. Her taste buds were screaming in pain.

The girl didn't even notice the glass of water offered to her. It wasn't until the cup was shoved in her hands. "Drink."

She was more than happy too.

"How can you drink that tea?" Mai finally asked as she placed the empty glass down. She had finished the water in a single gulp.

Naru shrugged. "I have gotten use to Lin's tea." He took a sip.

"Lin?" Was that his girlfriend? Didn't the name mean forest or something? Maybe her name represented her personality.

"He's my assistant."

He? As in male? Ok, that threw Mai off. Now she had an image of her teacher with another man. That was just peachy…not!

There was an awkward moment of silence. The almighty Oliver Davis sat drinking his strange tasting tea and Mai was staring at her nails.

'_This is going no where.'_ Yeah it was bothering her. The clock was ticking away. She shouldn't be wasting time. She had to go to the orphanage and then review on math plus get started on his damn ten page report.

The girl cleared her throat. "Professor Davis would you like-"

"Women are very complex creatures. They are very confusing and such a pain." Naru decided to start off a _nice_ way. He sat back into his seat and stared at Mai with his cold (and gorgeous) blue eyes. "At one moment they're calm and composed. Then in an instant they become annoying and clinging." He sighed as an added affect. "So troublesome to deal with." He picked up his cup of tea and before bring it to his lips he said "They give me a headache."

Mai twitched at his words. Did he seem to forget that he was talking to a woman? "You're exaggerating too much." She was surprised at herself for controlling her voice. "What makes you think that women are the only ones?" She was losing her temper. "Even men act like that at times and us women don't know what to do at those moments. All humans go through mood swings. It's just a way to express ourselves."

"No need to get so defensive." Naru sensed her hostility underneath that false calm tone of hers. He placed his cup down. "I was merely stating my opinion."

"And so was I."

He was a bit taken back. She was sharp to answer. He hid his smile. It would be fun to continue this little argument; however there was no time now to play games. His eyes looked over at the clock on the wall.

"There is this woman…" It was now or never. They had to get down to business.

His words got Mai's attention. So this was it. He wanted to know how to propose to his girlfriend. The young woman felt very unease as she continued to listen.

"She's a close family friend. Our parents have worked together in the past. And her family has funded my research for the past three years now. Because of this I have worked close with her. It started out as a business relationship though it quickly turned into a romantic one. We dated-" Oh how much Naru hated that word. "-for about eight months now." He shuddered as he recalled a few memories. Not so pleasant memories.

Mai tried to keep a fixed face despite feeling bit sad and jealous. Who wouldn't be jealous of the woman dating her handsome teacher?

Naru narrowed his eyes as he thought of the last time he talked to his mother… and his brother. "Recently her family and mine have brought up the topic of…" He couldn't finish. He couldn't bring himself to say that dreadful word.

So instead Mai said it for him. "Marriage?" She said it with some thoughtfulness. It was only natural. Eight months of dating wasn't so bad a bit longer (much longer) would have been better. But she was a family friend so that somewhat evens it out.

"Yes…that…" His tone was a bit more bitter than usual. Mai really didn't seem to notice his tone of voice.

Ah, so she was right. He wants to know how to propose. It saddened Mai a bit, but what can you do? Someone was going to catch her professor's heart…sadly it wasn't her. Woah, wait! Why was she thinking that? Yea, her teacher is attractive and all, but she doesn't think of him in _that way_. Okay, now is not the time to think of her love issues.

'_Must focus on his problems!'_

"You want to know how to propose to her?" The student was expecting a nod or another yes from him.

However, instead she received an icy glare from her teacher. Mai felt a shiver go down her spine. She shook a bit under his gaze. It had such an affect on her.

"No." He expressed his anger. "Quite the opposite, I want to know how-"

There was a sharp knock on the door and more followed.

"She's early." Naru mumbled to himself, but Mai heard him clearly.

Was he talking about his girlfriend? Mai found herself getting nervous. She was going to meet the woman who grabbed her professor's loving attention. The brunette held back a chuckle. It was a funny thought. Might as well laugh instead of cry. (Again really…where were these thoughts coming from?)

The door opened and a tall dark headed man walked in.

Wait man? Mai looked confused, but remained silent. Her eyes stayed on the man who has entered. He was definitely older than Naru. There was something about him that made Mai very curious.

Lin didn't acknowledge the girl in the room, but instead focused on the young man. "Noll, I tried to keep her busy, but she refused to wait."

'_Noll?'_ She looked back at Naru. Another nickname?

"Hara-san has become more impatient recently." Naru replied. He stood up from his seat. "Bring her in. The last thing I want her to do is draw attention." The older man nodded. Just as Lin was going to leave Naru made one more remark.

"Oh yes Lin, Mai here…" He pointed at the silent brunette, who stiffened as the spotlight beamed on her. Lin's dark gaze made her jump. "…hates your tea. She declared it was worst she ever had."

Her pale cheeks colored up to a rosy pink. Her brown eyes widen at the other's words. What?! She opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't form any words. She was left soundless by the look that the older man was giving her. She had a feeling that a curse was just casted on her.

"I..I…" Nope, she couldn't say anything. Mai hopelessly watched Lin walk out of the room without a single word.

Naru smirked at this. That was little pay back for ever suggesting that he wanted to propose. Plus, you got to admit it was fun seeing her turn red.

"Why did you say that?!" Finally she was able to say something. Mai turned towards her teacher. Her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment. She didn't care that she raised her voice at her teacher. He…he just humiliated her! Damn it, she wasn't going to take it lying down.

"I was just saying the truth." He simply said as he was getting away from the approaching girl with murderous thoughts.

Before Mai could respond back, the door opened yet again.

"Oliver?"

Mai wasted no time to glare at the one who interrupted her. Her eyes quickly softened as she meet a pale yet still beautiful dark haired young woman. She couldn't have been any older than Mai.

'_She looks like a doll.'_ That was the first thing that came to mind. _'Such a pretty kimono.'_

The woman stayed still at the door. She lifted a hand to mouth to cover her gasp. Her calm dark eyes showed a bit of jealously and anger.

Naru rolled his eyes as he felt the negative aura coming from the doll. "Hara-san, I mean Masako." He corrected himself. Even after all these months, it still felt weird to call her by her given name. "I didn't expect you here so early. I take it that you didn't like the exhibit?"

Masako removed her hand to reveal a charming smile. Mai swore that she saw flowers and fireworks behind the other woman.

"Oh no, it was lovely. I would have rather gone with you." She spoke so sweetly. Yet that changed as she turned her attention back to Mai. "Who might this be?"

The way she asked that question made Mai flinch. So it was obvious that little Ms. Perfect here didn't like little Ms. Advice. Mai smiled falsely while thinking, _'She's just right for Naru.'_

"My name is Mai-"

"Mai Taniyama, one of my students. I was just explaining to her the recent case." Naru gave a little smile to Mai and he knew that Masako didn't like it one bit.

"Were you falling asleep in class Taniyama-san?"

The student twitched. She watched as the princess took a seat and gave another charming smile to Naru as he handed her a cup of tea. Mai laughed, "No…I just didn't understand a few details."

Masako brought the cup of deadly tea to her lips. "Next time you should pay close attention instead of wasting Oliver's time." She took a sip.

The brunette was trying her best not to shoot an insult back. She instead looked over at her professor who was finding all of this amusing. "Sensei, thank you very much." She was in no mood to deal with this now. "And I'm sorry for wasting your precious time." She grabbed her belonging and headed towards the door.

"No trouble at all." The cup of tea was slammed on the desk. Naru was hoping that the glass didn't crack. "We'll continue discussing about the case in class tomorrow."

Mai nodded knowing well what he was talking about. She had a feeling that _this case_ was going to be the end of her. "Very well." Her eyes met the dark gaze of the doll. "It was a pleasure meeting you Hara-san." Mai waved good bye.

"I can't say the same." That was the last thing Mai hear before closing the door.

-

"You're late!"

"Late late!"

"Mai-chan why are you late?"

The moment Mai walked through the doors she was greeted by a crowd of children asking about her lateness. The little boys and girls were hyper making guesses about why their big sister was not on time. The young woman laughed nervously at all the questions and predictions being thrown at her.

"Did you get in trouble by the teacher?"

"No! She was fighting off some ninjas!"

"Nah, that's stupid. She was solving a ghost case!"

Mai rolled her eyes at Seto's guess. She cleared her throat to get their attention. It didn't work. The college student placed her hands on her hips showing that she was serious. It got some of the kids to settle down, but others were still lost in their own world.

"I got it!" A little girl with pigtails shouted. The others listened to what she had to say. "You!" The girl pointed a finger at Mai. "were with your boyfriend!" Giggles were heard.

Mai blushed at the childish comment.

"You were with Osamu-kun!?"

If it were possible her cheeks turned even redder. The children thought that…that she and…and Yas-?

"Yes!" An arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Mai-chan was with me." The said girl turned slowly to meet her captor. "Isn't that right Mai?" Yasuhara just smiled and the children continued to laughed.

-

* * *

I like Masako by the way...So no bashing please.  
Next chapter: Double Date?!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will.

Thank you! Thank you! For the reviews/alerts/faves!  
So…yay! An update for the New Year!

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

-

"I can't believe you said that." Mai entered the kitchen. She didn't bother to look at the man who followed her. He was smart enough to know she was angry at him. She also didn't want him to see the blush that threatened to breakout.

Yasuhara rubbed the back of head in a lazy manner. "It was a joke." He said in his defense. Come on, he was kidding. The kids thought it was funny…and also true. But! They're children with short attention spans and memory. They were going to forget sooner or later and focus on something else.

"So…" Yasuhara started saying. Mai was washing the dishes and didn't bother to continue the first topic, so he took it as a cue to start a new one…a much more interesting one. He allowed a sly grin grace his face. "Did anything interesting happen?" He purred out.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" She was completely clueless.

Her senpai dried off the plates and stacked them up. "Today in school…" He dropped her hints. "Anything interesting?" He repeated with a bit more force in his voice.

The young woman was confused and that upset the other. Yasuhara wanted to slap some sense into her, but that would be rude. Plus, he had to admit Mai was cute when she was clueless.

"I'm talking about Naru." He got straight to the point.

"Oh!" Her little outburst scared the blond priest who walked into the kitchen. John looked at the two teens with wonderment in his eyes. What was going on…?

Mai's brown eyes widen as realization hit her. And it shot her hard. Damn, how could she have forgotten?! The girl couldn't help, but frown as she recalled the meeting with her teacher's girlfriend.

_Her teacher's girlfriend…_

Yasuhara sighed at her late reply. "So what happened?"

"Nothing…" She sort of didn't want to remember. "We just talked about his problem." Mai dried her hands and leaned against the counter. "I think he wants to move on to the next step with Hara-san." There she was jumping to conclusions again. Though, Mai believed it to be true. He said no to marriage. So he wasn't ready for that yet. He just wanted to take it slow and go to the next level as boyfriend and girlfriend…right? Right?!

Mai caught the questioning look coming from her senpai. "Her name is Masako Hara. She's a family friend. They have been going out-" She was interrupted by the priest, who couldn't help, but listen to the conservation.

"You mean the _the_ Masako Hara?" John asked. The Australian clergyman was now very curious. "As in the famous medium?" Hara was very well known in the psychic world.

Yasuhara nodded. He knew what the other man was talking about. He saw the dumbfound expression on Mai and asked, "Don't you watch television?"

"Nope…" The brunette took her head. "My roommate broke the television." She broke after her boyfriend wanted to break up with her. Yet that all changed after some advice from the famous little doctor.

"How do you watch the news then?" Yasuhara randomly asked. He was now wondering.

"I read the newspaper in the morning." Mai said as if it was the most obvious thing is the world. "Anyways…" They were getting off topic. "How do Hara-san and this medium thing connect?" She looked back and forth between the priest and her classmate.

"Masako Hara is a medium who connects with the spirits." John started said. "She helps guide spirits to the other realm." He had the honor once of seeing this live. It was a while ago, but the nevertheless the experience was still fresh in his mind.

"She has her own primetime show on channel eleven." The glasses wearing one added in.

"Really?" Mai blinked a few times. "Naru is dating a celebrity." She thought aloud. It was sinking in slowly. Though, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Her professor was like a celebrity himself, so it was only natural he went out with someone of his status. The thought made a feel a bit down. She frowned again, however, that frown disappeared as another idea came to mind.

"I thought narcissists didn't like share the spotlight." She laughed at the thought of Masako and Naru fighting for the limelight. After meeting Masako today, Mai was sure that the woman had some narcissist qualities.

The men were taken back by her laughter. "Hara-san doesn't give out that vibe when I watch her." The younger of the men pointed out.

Mai snorted. "Don't let her fool you." Her short meeting with the woman resurfaced. "She isn't as sweet as she is on camera." There was some bitterness lingering in her voice. The two men heard it clearly.

"Maybe that sour attitude is what attracted Naru." She mumbled to herself. The she shrugged as she started to walk towards the doors. They were in the kitchen way too long. The children by now must have destroyed the place.

"No offense…" The brave priest decided to speak out and point out the obvious. "Mai-san, but you sound jealous."

"Thank you John-san for reading my mind!" Yasuhara snickered as Mai started to color up.

Mai was speechless. Was it noticeable that she was jealous? She wasn't _that_ jealous. Yea, maybe she was a little envious. Just a little! But come on what girl wouldn't be?!

Naru was out of her league. It was just a small _small small_ crush on her side. Their relationship is student-teacher one and nothing more. Her mind was spinning as she continued to think. She was giving herself a headache.

"Mai-san?" John looked with worry eyes at the girl who looked as if she was going to have a meltdown at any moment.

"Are you okay?"

-

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Their time at the orphanage had come to an end.

"Bye bye!" Yasuhara waved to the children as he walked out the door.

Mai followed behind, but stopped to give Kikyo one last hug. "Remember to do your homework early tomorrow if want to play with the others." She whispered to the little girl, who had the habit of delaying things.

Kikyo smiled and leaned to whisper something of her own. "Remember to give Osamu-kun a goodnight kiss if you want him to love you more." It seems like the children haven't forgotten.

Mai's brown eyes widen at the words of the little girl. Her cheeks started to burn up and her heart raced in her chest.

"Mai! Hurry up or we are going to miss the bus!" Yasuhara waved from the front gates. The brunette blushed harder as she met his gaze. Her imagination stared to run wild as she thought of sharing a kiss with her senpai.

'_No! No!'_ Though, her mind didn't stop playing its little tricks.

Yasuhara stared with curious eyes at the young woman who looked like she was running a fever. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with her. "Mai? Are you okay?"

The girl was still drowning her romantic thoughts that she didn't notice the other's question. It wasn't until she felt his warm hand on her forehead.

His gray eyes lit up with worry. "You are burning up."

The concern in his voice didn't help her at all. It just made her glow redder. She couldn't utter a word. Her voice was stuck in her throat.

Why?! Why was this happening? Sadly, no answer came to mind only that Yasuhara's touch felt _nice_.

"Huh?!" Mai jumped back, scaring Yasuhara. She didn't just think that, did she?

Yasuhara landed his hand on her shoulder and thought aloud, "I think it'll be a good idea to visit Ayako-san at the hospital." He was genuinely worried about his friend's health. Maybe she caught something from kids? Wasn't Miku sick?

The brunette was still blushing. "Don't worry…It's nothing!" She wasn't convincing enough. She had to come up with something. As if the gods were listening to her the bus was coming to the stop.

Mai pointed, "Come we're going to miss it!" She took a hold of his hand and dragged him along.

Yasuhara for that moment forgot about Mai and her little sickness and wondered if he had enough change for the fare.

-

"I have to review for math." Mai whined as she got off the bus. Luckily for her as they got on the bus Yasuhara forgot about earlier and everything went back to normal. She continued with her complaining. "I didn't understand a single word!" Of course she didn't. Her mind was wandering off thinking about Naru back then. "Oh!" She suddenly remembered, "Then there's the essay for Naru…"

Yasuhara smiled, "There there…" He gave her his shoulder to cry on. "I'm sure some white chocolate will make it all better."

The brunette lit up at the sound of chocolate. The man chuckled. Sometimes Mai was just too easy to please.

"Let's stop by the bakery." It wasn't too far from their dorms. Yasuhara led the way. "I think the sugar rush will help you review for math." His voice was laced with playfulness.

Mai didn't think twice about it. "Though, we can't stay long."

Yasuhara held the door to the shop. "Don't worry, doctor. I know you have other patients to treat tonight." He teased.

The woman rolled her caramel eyes. "Please! Tonight I'm not giving an advice."

The dark haired man allowed a laugh to escape. There was always someone knocking at her door asking for advice. He doubted that tonight was going to be any different.

"So what are you having?" Her question snapped him out of thoughts.

His dark eyes looked down at the display. "I'm craving something fruity. I'm thinking of mango tart?" He pointed at the dessert. "I suppose you'll have a white chocolate latte with a cupcake?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "You know me so well."

'_You're __very__ close to him aren't you?'_ Keiko's words came back to haunt her.

That little feeling was back. Her heart began to race and her face made to heat up. She was very close to Yasuhara-senpai, but that didn't mean anything. Damn it, why did she get like this!

There she went off into her little world again. Yasuhara took noticed and rolled his eyes. Mai was acting very, very strange lately. He was about to call out to her when something very familiar caught his eyes. For a moment he was taken back. He made a gesture to the woman beside him who came back from her little world and was deciding which cupcake she wanted. The strawberry vanilla was looking good and so was the red velvet one.

Yasuhara decided to do the old trick: poke her ticklish spot.

Mai jumped and squeaked at the touch. "Huh?!" She jumped back and lost her balance.

Instead of falling on her ass, she was caught by a stranger.

Yasuhara rushed over quickly and was about to apologize. He caused quite a ruckus. "I'm so sorry." He helped Mai out of the stranger's arms. He held Mai protective before looking up at the stranger. He gasped.

"Naru!" Mai beat him to it.

She…she was just in her teacher's arms! Naru! Mai was speechless, but that didn't stop the blush to creep up and taint her cheeks.

The teacher smirked. "It's quite a surprise." Though, if he thought about it, it really wasn't. The bakery was near their dorms. So the possibility of meeting up with his students was quite high.

"Good evening, sensei." Yasuhara politely nodded. He still didn't let go of Mai. "I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

Naru chuckled at the comment. "I don't." He glared at the student. His dark blue eyes then landed on the brunette in his arms. "I heard rumors, though, I didn't really believe them." There was a spark of anger in his eyes.

"What would that be?" Yasuhara questioned so innocently.

Naru shrugged. "That you and Mai were going out." Was there some jealously in those words?

Once again Mai beat Yasuhara. "Huh?!" She found her voice once again. It was there that she noticed the position she was in. She untangled herself from her senpai's warm embrace. "We're just friend!" She said it loud and clear for the bakery to know. By now, there were some eyes watching.

"Well…" The new voice came from behind Naru. "It doesn't look like it Taniyama-san." Masako walked to the trio. She stood next to Naru and took a hold of his arm. She held it tightly.

The younger man raised an eyebrow. So Masako Hara was indeed Naru's girlfriend. He gave her a charming smile. She returned the gesture though her smile wasn't so charming. He was sure he saw a black aura around her. She was clearly angry that was she forgotten.

Mai felt a shiver. "Nice to see you again Hara-san." It wasn't so nice to be honest. Mai sensed a chilling aura and she was getting goosebumps. She got a 'humph' in return.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Those who were watching got bored and turned their attention back to their dessert. Mai still heard her heart drumming in her ears. The medium princess was glaring at brunette as she kept her possessive hold on the teacher. And the two men just had a staring contest, both wanting to know what was on each other's mind.

The girl behind the counter raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. The two couple were just standing there…doing nothing. She cleared her throat and instantly had their attention.

"Are you guys going to eat in? Take out? Or just take up space?" The girl questioned in an amused tone.

"We'll eat in." Both men said. Naru and Yasuhara both looked at each other and falsely smiled.

-

Didn't Mai say that they couldn't say too long? She remembered saying those words to Yasuhara. Did he _suddenly_ forget? It seems like it since they were sitting down in a booth…sitting across Naru and Masako.

Mai smiled at the waitress who brought over their drinks and desserts. The waitress placed down her white chocolate latte and vanilla cupcake. Masako eyed the treats as her own cup of tea was placed down.

"My dear…" The doll started to talk. Her eyes were still focused on Mai's desserts. "That's a lot of calories." She remarked.

Mai's cinnamon colored eyes flared up. Was Masako implying something? There was a little spark of anger in the young woman. "I like to spoil myself once in a while. But not to worry I will be burning these calories off in the gym this weekend. Thank you for being concern with my health." Mai smirked and took a sip of latte.

Mai didn't care if Masako was a celebrity, could talk to ghost, or was her teacher's girlfriend she wasn't going to make fun of her.

Naru watched in amusement. He brought his cup of jasmine tea to his lips to hide the smile. Yasuhara bit back his laughter and stuffed his mouth with his dessert.

They just thought about the little fiery feisty Mai they knew and lo-- liked...not loved...right?

-

* * *

Next Chapter: A kiss?!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will.

Thank you!

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

-

"I hope this isn't rude, but I'm curious…" Yasuhara asked. He placed down his drink and looked at the pair across from him.

A few minutes of silence had past since Mai made her comment. Masako was at lost of words and dropped the topic instantly.

"What?" Naru was clearly annoyed. He took his eyes off Mai who was licking off the creamy topping of her cupcake and glared at his other student.

Masako narrowed her blue eyes at the girl. She didn't miss that look her Oliver was giving his student. Was it even proper? Didn't go against the school codes?

Yasuhara kept his composure under the heated stare. "How long have you two been dating?"

As the young man expected Masako spoke first. "It will be a year soon. We have eight months to be exact." She said happily and proudly. She threw a victorious smirk at Mai. Sadly for her Mai was too busy enjoying her cupcake. The freshman, at the moment, was oblivious to the current chat…or maybe she was just pretending.

Yasuhara feigned shock. "Really?" He ignored the suspicious look he got from Naru.

'_What was the kid up too?'_

The so called kid smiled and gave a few words of congrats to the couple. Masako, of course, welcomed them while Naru brushed them off. Yasuhara took a piece of his fruity tart before asking his second question.

"I want to know how you two are able to keep such a_ happy _relationship." He emphasized the word happy. He knew it was the complete opposite…well at least at Naru's end. Yasuhara wasn't blind to the little glances his teacher was giving the girl beside him. And Yasuhara would be lying if he said he didn't mind. The college student didn't like them one bit.

He placed down his fork with a loud thud. "It must be hard. Hara-san, you have your show to work on and sensei, you are busy with teaching and your research."

"It's quite easy." Once again, it was the medium princess answering. "Despite everything around us, we still make time for each other."

Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Yasuhara smiled and looked at Mai. "They really must be in love."

Mai snapped back to reality. She stopped chewing as his comment echoed in her mind. _Love…_ It didn't sit well with her. She didn't like it. And she didn't like that she didn't like it. The woman swallowed and nodded. "I agree." She couldn't say anything else. She looked away refusing to meet the eyes of Yasuhara and her teacher.

The man across from her picked up on the uneasiness in her voice. Naru continued to stare at Mai. He admired her eyes, button nose, and her lips…

Naru allowed a little smirk to grace his face. He picked up a napkin and leaned across the table. Masako and Yasuhara looked up with surprise and a bit of jealously as he drew closer to Mai.

"My, you are such a messy eater." Naru's voice was laced with humor. (Is that even possible?) He was teasing her.

Mai froze as he brushed the napkin across her lips. She couldn't hide the blush. "Th-thank you." She shuttered.

The older man bit back his chuckle. She looked adorable. And despite the anger that was rising within Yasuhara, he also thought the same thing.

The medium didn't bother to hold back. "Oliver you shouldn't done that." She hissed with venom. "It's Yasuhara-san job to keep his girlfriend in check." The dark haired woman tapped her chin. "That's right you two aren't dating…yet."

Mai twitched. She was being mocked again?

Masako went on. "Really you two should try it out. Maybe it'll work. It worked for me and Naru."

The brunette didn't bother to hold back her tongue or think over her words. "Ha! That's cute. Do you know that _your_ Oliver was seeking adv-" She couldn't continue…well with mango tart in your mouth it was a bit hard to talk.

Naru held the fork in Mai's mouth. He had shoved the dessert into her to make her shut up. His dark blue eyes looked hard at the woman. What was she thinking?! She was just about to spill their secret! He tried hard to compose himself, but it was difficult with the thoughts running through his mind.

'_Is she an idiot?...Does she want me to suffer hell?...What was she thinking? Didn't I make it clear or at least imply that no one must know…especially Hara?!...But…but…was she jealous?'_ The last thought stuck with Naru, it was glued there.

Yasuhara, surprisingly, wasn't feeling jealous. He actually wanted to laugh. He knew why Naru did what he did, but of course he couldn't let his teacher know. Mai really let herself go. Ha! Masako was pushing the wrong buttons. He glanced over at the celebrity who was still in shock. Did she know what Mai was going to say? Or was she surprised that her boyfriend was feeding Mai?

It was definitely the latter one. This couldn't be happening. Her Naru was…He..he never did that to her! Why was he acting like this? Was it because of that little girl's words? What was she going to say?

Mai was trying not to choke on the delicious pastry. She had to admit her taste buds were in heaven. Yasuhara had good taste. However, that wasn't the point. The woman pulled back from Naru. She took her sweet time to chew nice and slowly. Mai had no intention to talk again for a while.

'_Was I really going to say that?'_

"Aw! Sensei! That was the last piece." Yasuhara broke the awkward silence.

"Sorry, but I saw her eying her." Naru replied settling the fork down and leaning back while avoiding any contact with Masako. "It looked like you weren't going to share." He was thankful that they were able to laugh it off, ignoring her words.

Yasuhara forced a laugh. "I hate to admit, but you are right." He looked over at the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But with Mai, I'll always share." He noticed the flash of anger in his teacher's eyes.

Masako took in a deep breath interrupting Naru who was ready to give a comeback. "This was a pleasant evening." Lies! She wanted to forget, it was still too much. "It's getting late and you children have school tomorrow." She got up from the booth and signaled over the waitress.

"Children?" Mai whispered into the napkin as she wiped her mouth. How could this woman call her a child? She herself looks like a middle school student. Her teacher is going out with middle school brat. Oo! Scandalous! The thought made her laugher.

"What's so funny?" It was obvious who asked.

Mai looked at Masako. She kept to her vow and shook her head gesturing nothing was funny. She smiled and watched as her teacher also got up. For a spilt second her coffee colored eyes locked with Naru's dark ones. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She instantly looked away.

This action was definitely not ignored by the men.

-

"That was interesting." They didn't say much while they were walking. Each one was wrapping in their thoughts while going towards their dorms. The day's events were quite something to ponder about.

Yasuhara looked down at Mai who had yet to reply. He couldn't blame her. Before he could say something an all too cheery voice rang out.

"Aw! So cute!" Both Yasuhara and Mai looked up to see a smiling Keiko. The light brown headed girl didn't wipe the wide grin off her face as she approached the couple.

"I didn't know you guys went out on a date." She said very excitedly. Mai lit red at her words as for Yasuhara he gave a charming smile of his own to the other brunette.

"Yes, we did."

Mai was not too happy with that response. _'Not this again!'_

"Though…" Yasuhara started to act a bit. "There was an annoying couple across from us. They were probably just jealous of the special bond Mai and I have."

Mai's ears were red by this point. "Senpai!" Keiko was already laughing at Mai's (cute) reaction.

The other woman leaned in. "They have every right to be." The Cheshire cat grin didn't disappear from Keiko's face.

'_There's no way to reason with her.'_ Mai came to the conclusion. She sighed in frustration. Keiko took notice and chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mai, but…" The student's eyes shined with deviousness as she eyed both Mai and Yasuhara. "...you are just too easy to tease." She received a killer glare from her friend.

Before Mai could snap back with a comment, Yasuhara laughed. "As much as I agree Keiko-chan, it's my job to tease Mai." Even though, this conversation was all for laughs, his voice held a certain emotion that Mai couldn't name…didn't want to name. '_Possessive-'_

The brunette fought off the blush that threatened to color her cheeks.

The other girl lit up. She hid her smirk and gave no voice to her naughty thoughts. There were just too many sly comments for that statement. "Very well. I won't. You have my word." Keiko promised.

"Plus, Mai looks like she's getting ready to kill." The brunette was indeed in a mood to commit murder. "Maybe another date will make it all better." Oops. Keiko broke her promise already. Oh well, she was crossing her fingers behind her back anyways.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Yasuhara was enjoying this too much to stop.

"Why, yes I do!" Keiko clapped her hands as she acted on. "My party!"

"Perfect!" Yasuhara pulled the angry (and blushing) Mai into a hug. "I guess we have plans for this weekend. You will have tell your _patient_-" He stressed the words, just to make sure she got the hint of who exactly he was implying. "to wait."

-

Two Days Later (Friday)

"Professor Davis!"

Naru fought back the urge to throw the book at the student. He had to control himself. "Yes Kosu-?"

The young man didn't wait for his teacher to finish. He attacked with his questions. "Where is the proof that one psychic was able to destroy a school building? Didn't it ever occur that it was indeed the sinking platform of the building? You did say that the school's foundation was weak. I doubt that there is such a person with that extreme ability. The majority of those people who call themselves psychics have no real power…." Kosuke continued with his rambling.

Naru by now had already toned out his disbelieving student. Though, he couldn't help, but smirk at the kid's words. _'There's no one with such an 'extreme ability'…?'_ Obviously, the kid never googled his teacher's name to see what he can do with steel bars.

'_So naïve_…' He thought to himself as his blue eyes wandered around the lecture hall. Like himself, others had blocked Kosuke's rant on logic. The teacher's deep blue eyes landed on his _favorite_ pair.

"I don't understand why Kosuke-kun takes this class if he doesn't believe in the supernatural." Mai whispered as she twirled with her pen. She looked over at her classmate as he drew stick figures on the cover of his report. She chuckled wondering how many points their teacher would take off.

Her senpai shrugged, "Maybe he likes the arguments he has with Naru." Yasuhara looked up and smiled at his lovely drawings. "You know that Naru always has a comeback for Kosuke's comments." The student glanced over at their young teacher who instantly looked away. At this action Yasuhara raised an eyebrow.

Mai nodded and turned her attention towards her teacher. Naru had gone back to listening to Kosuke. Though, Mai sensed that there was something wrong…

'_Maybe he's thinking about Hara-san.'_ The little thought depressed Mai. As much as she tried to hold it back her lips curled down into a frown.

'_That's right…_' How could she have forgotten in these two days about her teacher and his future fiancé? She was too wrapped up in reviewing numbers and the Ryokuryou case to remember she still had to give him advice. Once again, maybe wasn't pleased that she felt this unhappy about this little matter.

'_Just a crush…it will fade away. Remember Mai, he's a good for nothing narcissist…_' Yet, her thoughts continued in the opposite direction. _'He's attractive…brilliant mind…maybe underneath he's a big softy.'_

Damn it! She wasn't suppose to be thinking like this! He's her teacher for heaven's sake. However, he was only one year older…not much of a difference.

Mai sighed in frustration and laid her head on the desk. Why was this hard for her?

Yasuhara looked down at Mai with concern. "Pulled an all nighter?" He ran his fingers through her short brown locks.

The girl didn't mind the touch too much. She was still thinking what she would tell her teacher. She knew sooner or later he will tell her to come over for tea again. She absently nodded at his question. (Though, she finished the paper the night before.)

The dark haired man smiled a bit. A sudden idea came into mind. Not giving it a second thought Yasuhara leaned in a gently kissed Mai's forehead. "There…that should make you feel better."

Mai jotted up. She could hear her heart pounding her chest. She could feel the heat rising up in her body. Her cheeks turned red and turned even redder when all eyes were on her. The girls giggled while the boys snickered. They might be in college, but that little kiss was something to gossip about. Kosuke stopped his talking. He wanted to glare at Mai for interrupting him, but he couldn't dare glare at the same girl who helped him out days ago.

"Mai, do you have something to share?" Naru narrowed his eyes. Like those around the pair, he didn't miss the little gesture.

The student twitched a little under her teacher's heated glare. He was mad about something. And the harsh tone of his voice didn't help either. "Um…" Her mind raced to think of an excuse.

"She wanted to know when you were going to collect the papers." Yasuhara spoke up saving Mai from more embarrassment. "The period is going to be ending in a matter of seconds."

Naru remained silent for a few seconds. He continued to stare at Yasuhara. "Thank you." Again, his tone was anything, but pleasant. "Pass your reports down to the front. Then you are dismissed."

He turned away from his students. He messaged his temples trying to calm his nerves. Once again, there was that spark of anger and jealously at the closeness his students shared. He hated to admit it, but he wanted that. Dare he say that he wanted to feel that with-

"Mai!" Naru didn't turn around, but he knew he had her attention. "I need to talk to you about your grades."

Yasuhara stared suspiciously at his teacher. He was smart to figure out that Mai's grades were not on the agenda.

"Yasuhara-san, I was talking to Mai." The student felt a stab. It was the first time, he heard Naru speak in such a strong voice. "You can you leave now." There was another stab.

Even though, he was a wounded solider he stood his ground. "I'll see you tonight then." He said to Mai who nodded. She could sense the tension in the room.

Naru, of course, was paying very close attention. "You should be worrying about your studies then going out on dates." He had a nasty taste in his mouth.

"It's not a date." She said too quickly for her liking. "I told you before…we aren't dating." Why was she defensive?

Naru allowed a tiny smile to grace his handsome face at her words.

-

"Where did Noll get the idea that I wanted him to marry Masako-san?" The younger of the two men couldn't help, but laugh at what his caretaker was telling him. He found it funny how his brother took things too serious.

The Chinese man remained silent as he walked towards the car. "You don't stop teasing him about his relationship." He finally said.

The dark headed young man feigned a hurt look. "Me?" He stood outside of the car. "Lin, you know that I never do such a thing." He continued acting not fooling the other.

"Gene, please get inside."

-

* * *

I imagine Gene to be a playful guy.  
Next chapter: Finally down to business or more interruptions? ("Noll, I never would have guessed you would have such a beautiful mistress.")


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will.

Um, this is awkward. I haven't updated in over a year. Real life has been all over the place and time flew fucking fast. Too fast for my liking. I really want to finish this story. It's actually completed already outline-wise. Chapters to be polished/touched up/etc. I want to get this one done…especially this story which is my favorite.

Thank you for those who reviewed…if you're still around. And thank you to those who are reading.

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Should she drink it?

It was a feeling of déjà vu.

She was once again sitting down in her teacher's office with an awful cup of tea. Mai looked down at the cup of death. She raised the porcelain tea cup to her lips. She wrinkled her nose as she took in the smell. It seems like in these two last days Lin-san hasn't improved. Mai placed the cup down.

She earned a low chuckle from her teacher. "Still not fond of the tea I see." He took a sip of his own cup.

Mai gave him a polite smile. "I don't have a strong stomach like you."

"Yet, you have a sweet tooth and can stomach such sugary things." He remembered the little double date.

"Yes I can."

Naru leaned back into his comfy leather chair. "You are welcome to make your own tea if you want." He pointed towards the back at the little kitchenette. "Or drink water."

Mai considered the first option. Since he was offering, she wasn't going to be rude and say no. "Thank you." She whispered and walked to the little area.

Naru watched as his student prepared her cup. He noticed how her short hair bounced as she walked. He was always fond of short hair. (When Masako found out, she chopped off her long locks.) The young man started to wonder what its like to run his finger through Mai's brown (a lovely shade, he thought) hair.

'_Yasuhara-san should know…'_ His mind thought sarcastically as he recalled what happened earlier.

"Damn!" The irritated voice of the same girl that plagued his thoughts brought him back to the present. Naru bit back a laugh. He walked over to the distressed girl who couldn't get the tea box from the top shelf.

'_I should have just stayed with the water…' _Mai was angry. _'Why am I so short?' _She tip toed again and reached for the little tea box. Her fingertips brushed against the box moving it slightly. She reached again, but this time she left nothing.

_Huh?_

"You could have just asked for help." Mai's eyes widen at the voice. It came from no where. She jumped and lost her balance. She fell, but not alone.

Her brown eyes were shut tight waiting for a hard impact, but it never came…it wasn't too hard and it was very warm. _'Warmth…' _It was the first thing that came to Mai's mind.

"So you did burn off those calories from the cupcake." Naru's voice was laced with mischief.

Mai was scared to open her eyes. Was she really (again) in her teacher's arms? Did the Gods find it funny to embarrass her? Her auburn eyes met his navy blue eyes. She was once again enchanted by those attractive eyes like she was on the first day they met.

"It's not polite to stare." There was still that mischief. He was teasing her yet again.

The girl on top of him blushed. She pushed herself off him, but still was straddling him. It was a quite a position.

"I could say the same to you." She replied back as she tried to fight off her embarrassment. She glanced away as she prepared to get off him. Mai was cursing at herself for not noticing their little predicament before. But how could one think clearly when they are humiliated?

Naru also turned away. She did have a point he was also staring at her. He did notice that she had very cute face up close.

He pulled himself up and took Mai's waiting hand for support. "I'm sorry." She said in a low whisper. The man barely caught it.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." She said louder. It was her fault he fell afterwards. (Yet, he startled her.)

"To make it up, make me some tea." Naru placed down the tea box.

Mai nodded, but didn't move.

They stood there for was a mere seconds, but seem longer for both.

"Um…"Mai was the first to speak. "Do you think I can have my hand back?"

The man wasn't aware that he was still holding her hand. In an instantly, he dropped her hand and walked away to his desk. He couldn't allow Mai to see the blush that crept up.

"I'm telling you that woman is out to get you."

* * *

Lin didn't bother to reply. He continued to drive and tried hard not to think about a certain red-headed woman.

The younger man paid no attention to the Chinese man's distress. "She told me to spy on you." Gene grinned, "She also-"

The phone rings. Lin silently whispered a thank you for the interruption.

"Please put Oliver on the phone." The caller didn't even bother to greet Lin. The simple rude gesture told him exactly who it was.

However, it didn't stop Lin from showing some manners, even if he had to force himself a bit. "Good afternoon, Hara-san."

From the backseat, Gene raised an eyebrow. He leaned in to the driver's seat.

"He hasn't answered my calls." The medium's voice rang loud. Her anger did not go unnoticed by the men.

"Hara-san, Noll is not-" Lin didn't finish as the phone was pulled away.

Gene gave Lin a wink as he took the phone away. "Hello Hara-san, I apologize for now answering earlier. I was in a meeting with my associates at the university." The man made sure to keep his tone professional. It wasn't so hard to pretend to be Noll.

"I did not see it in your planner." The other replied with some suspicion.

"It was last minute." Gene answered.

Masako was not convinced. There was something off with Oliver. However, before she could voice her concern, one of her assistants called for her in the background.

Gene almost sighed in relief when he heard another whispering voice in the background. Her silence was worrying him. Had she figured out it wasn't really Noll? She wasn't aware that he was coming to visit. Heck, not even Noll knew he was coming.

"Masako…?" Gene asked when he heard the eerie silence again.

"Sorry for that." The medium was angry yet again. "I have to go. There have been changes to the show. I regret to tell you that it might affect our plans for this weekend."

The man smiled at this. "Oh…" He tried to sound disappointed, but sort of failed. "Very well...we'll work something out."

"Of course." There was more whispering on Masako's side. She bid him a rushed good-bye and hung up.

Gene still had that wicked smile on his handsome face. He flipped the phone shut before handing it back to its owner. "That was fun."

Lin said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So…" Mai started saying awkwardly. "…how's the tea?" She rocked on her heels as she waited for his respond.

It wasn't too long ago that Mai served her tea to her teacher. She prepared as she would normally do for herself. She added the leaves, mixed in some honey, and was lucky to find some cinnamon in his little kitchen. She liked to experiment with spices. They would add a kick to the tea either sugar it up, tone it down, or bold the taste.

It wasn't often she prepared tea for others. So she didn't know what to think of her brew. Yasuhara was a fan of it. (Hm, she wondered what he was up too?) Would Naru become a fan too?

"It's acceptable." In other words, it was delicious.

Naru felt as if he was on cloud nine. His taste buds went to heaven. He was walking on sunshine-Ok…maybe that was exaggerating it a bit, but the tea was amazing.

Mai couldn't help the blush that graced her face. She looked down not daring to meet those blue eyes. "Th-thank you." She muttered. He only said it was 'acceptable'. It wasn't that big a deal. Yet, it was for Mai.

Naru took another sip of the blessed tea. He hummed in content. The tea had a calming effect. He could get use to drinking this every day. Now there's an idea. Maybe have Mai as an assistant? No, he had Lin for that. He could have two. Or Mai would be his personal tea girl. _'There regulations against that?'_ She was his student after all_. 'I'll look into that.'_ He made a mental note.

He placed the cup down and looked at Mai. The girl didn't meet his gaze. He was a bit thankful for that. He was allowed to admire her just for a while.

The young woman stiffened in her seat when she felt his eyes upon her. She was looking up, but she just knew he was looking at her. Mai cleared her throat and gripped her tea cup a little tighter. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"So, I guess we can get down to business then?" She asked. She kept her tone neutral.

Naru was actually hoping to delay the purpose of their meeting. Dare he say that the little incident from before (the fall) and her warming tea had lightened up his mood…his bitter jealous mood.

'_Jealous of Yasuhara-san no less.' _He was so much better than that boy. He had-

'_No…'_ Naru stopped himself. He wasn't going to compare himself. He knew he was the best. His narcissist side was peeking. Naru would have smirked if it weren't for meeting Mai's patient stare.

She wanted to hear his little problem. After all, it was the reason why he approached her. Though, would he have even if he didn't have this little problem? If Hara-san wasn't around or Yasuhara-san? Naru shook his thought away. Now wasn't the time to think about it.

"You're right." The professor hesitated for a moment. Though, it was now or never. "I want to end my relationship with Hara-san." It felt good to say aloud.

"What?" Mai was taken back. This was not was she was expecting. Where was the whole marriage thing? Wasn't he going to propose to little princess? No, wait…those were her assumptions.

"I want to break up with Hara." Naru reached for his cup as he repeated his words. Before taking a sipping of his yummy tea, he made a gesture to the student. "I want you to advise me how to do it."

Mai was speechless. What can she say? He wants to break up with Hara? She hasn't dealt with a case like this before. Most have been how to get the girl or the guy. Yet, this?

'_He'll be single. He'll be open up for others…for me?'_

Mai blushed at her own thought. No no no! She wasn't suppose to be thinking this. She had to pop the little bubble of glee that was filling up within her.

The dark haired man gave the girl a questioning look. She was silent and turning red. It was rather cute. But, it wasn't the time to admire her cuteness. She was heating up and it could be serious. He made a move to get up from his seat, but stopped when she spoke.

"I thought…you wanted to get marry." Mai asked as she composed herself.

Naru rolled his eyes in annoyance. He started recall his parent's and her parent's words. "No, I don't." He said clearly with force.

Mai knew not to ask anymore on _that_ topic. She did not want to deal with an angry Naru. For all she knew, her grade could take a hit. "Um…ok."

So, now the question was where to begin? He wanted break up. It was never easy. Mai didn't know where to start. Though, before asking, she had to make sure. "Don't chew me out, but…" She said warily.

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"This is what you really want?" He nodded. She went on. "Then why?" It would help to know the reason for his decision and it would also feed her growing curiosity.

Her professor shrugged and answered bluntly. "I don't have any interest in her. I never did."

"Then why?" She repeated her words. The girl was getting confused as questioned started to pop up.

"I indulged her by going out to one dinner date." Naru reached for the pot of tea as he told Mai his little story. "It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't exciting either. She, however, was thrilled. She asked for another date. I rejected her offer. She wasn't too happy about it." The young man narrowed his eyes as he remembered the scene Hara-san caused in the restaurant. "I accepted another date to keep her quiet. We fell into a pattern after that."

Mai took in his words getting an idea of their relationship. "So she would throw a fit if you didn't go out with her."

"Exactly. There was also her father…" The one of the main reasons why he was still involve with Masako.

"He threatened you with a shot gun?" She smirked as she imagined a scared Naru.

Naru shook his head. "No, he was more generous with his donations. Remember I mentioned her family funded me?"

"You used her." Mai came to that conclusion. He was truly a narcissist.

Her tone made a pang of guilt crash into him. It sounded as if she was disappointed in him. He didn't want that.

"Hara-san did the same." Naru defended himself. "She was very happy having a boyfriend to show off." Memories of all the events Masako had dragged him too. There was also a lot of bragging on her part. Naru brushed off the thought. "Lately…" He went back to the topic. "…there has been a push for marriage." Oh, that awful word. "I don't want it."

Mai nodded while rolling her eyes. "Yes, you made that clear."

He ignored her comment. "Her father's money is no longer needed." He has saved enough to fund himself. "I no longer have a reason to stay with her in the romantic sense."

Mai couldn't help, but wonder if he will ever be with anyone in _that_ sense. He didn't like the idea of marriage, it seemed that he hated it with passion, and he was very work oriented. "Going to be alone for life…" She whispered her thought quietly aloud. She allowed the thought to wander in her mind as she brought her cup up for a sip.

However, Naru heard her loud and clear.

"Me?" He questioned. "I'm going to be alone?" Naru leaned in. "It pains me that you would think that." He mockingly said enjoying as she froze at his words. "I was actually hoping that after you advise me how to break up with Hara, you would help me pick up a certain brunette." He gave her a teasing smile and a hopeful look.

Mai started choking on her tea. She dropped the cup as she gasped for air. She wasn't expecting any of his words especially the last ones. She fell to the floor as she started to cough.

Naru regretted his words instantly and went to her side. "Are you okay?" He gave her back a gentle pat. His hand remained there. She nodded as she coughed. He reached for some tissue to wipe some of the left over tea on her chin. He moved in closer. "I-"

He wasn't able to finish. There were sharp knocks on the door. The other didn't bother to wait for a response, but walked in.

"Excuse me Professor Davis, I want to talk about my paper." Someone said in a sing-along voice.

Naru's eyes widen. It couldn't be. But, it was. It was Gene.

Eugene Davis smiled and that handsome smile only grew when he saw Mai and how his brother was holding her. _'What do we have here?'_ His first intentions were to annoy his brother about his teaching job then about Masako, but this…A lovely girl in his brother's arms? He couldn't pass it up.

Mai didn't think this day could take another twist. She was seeing double. There were two Narus. Two! As if one of him wasn't bad enough.

"Noll, I never would have guessed you would have such a beautiful mistress." He walked closer to the pair on the floor. He knew his words were far from the truth. Even if his brother wasn't romantically interested in Masako, he wouldn't cheat on her.

Naru glared at his twin brother. He was feeling embarrassment, anger, and some possessiveness. "Don't start, Gene." He didn't allow himself to look his composure.

The older of the twins just continued to smile. "I'll keep it a secret." He still joked.

Naru knew there was no reasoning with his brother. He turned his attention back to Mai, who was utterly confused and shocked by what was going on. "Are you okay?" He asked once more.

"Yea, but…" Mai looked up at familiar blue eyes. Yet, they weren't like Naru's cool ones. Gene gaze held some warmth and mischief.

Gene held out his hand for the girl. "Hello my lady." She took his hand as she and Naru got up. Naru still kept his hand on her back, but she didn't seem to mind or notice too much. Her attention was on Gene.

"I'm Oliver's twin brother, Eugene. It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand like a gentleman. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother glare at him with more fury. _'Interesting…'_ Gene thought as he took in his brother's reaction.

Mai blushed at the gesture. "I'm Mai. I'm-"

"She's _my_ student." Naru pulled Mai away from Gene. He didn't like the attention Gene was giving Mai even if it was just to annoy him.

"Really?" Gene wasn't buying. He had a feeling she was a little more than that to Noll. "So, not the other woman?"

"No!" Mai said quickly as she pulled away from Naru. She wasn't the other woman…if she was going to be any woman in Naru's life, she'll be the girlfriend. Mai cursed her overly imaginatively mind for such a thought. No! Her little crush was becoming a problem!

As Mai drowned herself in her own thoughts, the two brothers stared at each other. Gene opened the telepathic link they shared. Gene, like his brother, had _certain_ abilities. Both of the brothers shared a link because of their telepathy and now was a good time to use it.

'_I see you are going for the student teacher relationship. Ooo, forbidden love!'_

'_Shut up!' _Naru blushed hard.

* * *

Next time: It's party time.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will.

Thank you~! Thanks for the reviews, for reading, and waiting. Warning of some OOC.

Throughout campus Mai is known to give good advice. She has no problem helping those in distress. However when her professor, the young Oliver Davis, comes up to her seeking love advice, Mai has a bit of trouble. Naru x Mai and Yasuhara x Mai

**Over a Cup of Tea**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"So Mai-chan, you're in need of tutoring? Or for something else…?" Gene left it hanging…it implied _many_ things.

Naru didn't give the woman anytime to reply, "We were just talking about her grades. And she was just about to leave." He gave the girl a slight push to the door. Yet, Mai didn't move. She simply stared at Gene.

Gene didn't believe it, but he played along. "If there's anything troubling you about the course, I can help you." He allowed his voice to dip for a much more playful tone. "I don't have a degree like my little brother, but I'm well rounded on the topic."

Mai smiled, "Thank you." His personality was so much more outgoing compared to Naru. She knew he was flirting with her. She would be lying if she said she didn't like it. It was as if Naru was flirting with her. Mai brushed that thought away quickly.

"_I_ will make sure of that." Naru glared at his brother. Mai was taken aback by the bite in voice. "I am her teacher after all." He moved closer to the girl.

Gene resisted the urge to laugh. His brother was just too easy to annoy. "But, you have so much to do." The man walked around the office as he listed down his brother work. "Other students to attend too, papers to grade, meetings to go too, research." He sat on his brother's seat and held up a folder of Naru's latest case to prove his point. "…and Masako too." He had to add the young medium into the picture. "So, I will be available to help Mai-chan!" He smiled.

At the mention of Masako, both Mai and Naru went stiff. They glance at each other for a brief second thinking about their earlier discussion. Naru worried with his brother here if things with Masako will get complicated. Mai worried what she would tell Naru next time they talk about it. She also felt some jealousy.

'_But his brother is here…maybe he'll ask him for help…and I won't have to deal with this.'_ Mai looked at Gene whom was entertaining himself with Naru's paperwork. Yet, she remembered him saying his family was pushing for the marriage…so maybe Gene wasn't going to be the best help.

Gene smirked. He didn't miss the little look. He was very curious about it. Yet, that could wait…maybe. "Mai-chan, tell me when you're free and we can set up a _date_."

Mai snapped away from her thoughts. "Um…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't really need the tutoring, but he said date…

Luckily, Mai didn't need to give him an answer Naru, like before, reminded her about that damn math class of her.

"You will be late to your next class."

Mai quickly checked the time and she had about ten minutes before her next class. _'He knows my schedule better than I do.' _It scared her bit.

"I guess you're right." Mai nodded to her professor. She turned towards his much cheerful twin. "It was pleasure meeting you, Gene." She leaned over the desk and held her hand.

Gene took the hand, but didn't shake it, instead kissed it. "Madamoiselle, the honor was all mine."

The student turned a lovely shade of pink at the gesture. And the professor was seeing a lovely shade of green.

The older twin smiled as he sensed the strong emotions his brother was emitting.

Mai left not knowing Naru's inner turmoil.

"I like her." Gene said shortly after the door closed. "And so do you. You like her a lot."

Naru glanced at his brother's sly grin. "Just don't." '_Don't talk to her. Don't ask. Don't put your nose in my business.'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gene played innocent, but heard his brother's thoughts.

* * *

"Ok, all of you little ones now have to get ready for bed." Mai's instruction was met by a collective whine from the children.

"Come on, one more movie!" Seto's request, on the other hand, got a cheer from the other children.

Friday nights were movie nights at the orphanage. It was a reward for the week's works. The children were always excited for it. Mai, personally, loved it. Besides horror films, kids' movie were her favorite. She understood the children's excitement for more, but it wasn't the night for that considering they had a trip tomorrow.

"Nope, nope, nope." Yasuhara shook his head. "It's way past your bedtime and you'll need the energy for tomorrow." The man leaned in closer, "If you guys disobey then no zoo trip, right John-san?"

The priest nodded while trying his hardest to give the children a mean look, but he was failing.

The threat of missing their trip was enough for the kids to listen and rushing up for bed.

"I said it before and I'll continue saying it, thank you for the help." John said as the pair as they cleaned up.

"And we'll keep saying that it's not problem." Yasuhara picked up the bowls of popcorn as Mai organized the sofa and its pillows. "That's why we're here."

The blond nodded and wished another thank you before going after the children.

"You should have a jar." Mai said as she took from the bowls from her friend and headed towards the kitchen. "Everytime he says thank you just add a coin."

Yasuhara laughed, "In month we'll have enough money for a round trip to Hong Kong."

The laughter between them died down as they began to wash the dishes. Each one was sinking into their own thoughts. The silence between them was short lived.

"Did you know that Naru has a twin brother?" Mai blunted out.

The woman had being wanting to get that off her chest for a while. The whole day she was still reeling over that fact. She couldn't have shared the news to just anyone. She knew she could trust Yasuhara with the news.

"Yea, I knew." That was not the answer she was expecting.

"Really? And you didn't bother to share?" Mai splashed the other one with water.

"Hey, hey!" Yasuhara with soapy hands wet her back. "I had to do some research on our professor. I knew he had a brother, but not a twin." He wiped his hands and started to clean his glasses. "How did you find out? Does his brother have something to do with the whole love advice? And what did you guys talk about today?" He hit her hard with the questions.

Mai sighed. She knew this was coming. Her senpai was a nosy one. "Gene came to visit."

"First name basis already?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He's so different from Naru. He's the opposite. It's weird." Mai wiped her hands as she told him about the little meeting.

Yasuhara nodded away as she talked. "Hm, question…did you notice how Naru was acting during all of that?" He had a guess, but wanted to know if Mai picked it up.

Mai thought back. How did Naru act? She really wasn't paying that much attention to him. Her focus was on Gene. She did remember Naru practically screaming at Gene over the tutoring suggestion. "He was angry."

It wasn't exactly the term he wanted to hear, Yasuhara wasted no time to correct her. "He was jealous."

The brunette gave the other a questioning look. "I doubt that." Her senpai matched her stare with his own that said 'I'm right!'

Mai rolled her eyes, not believing. "If he was, which he was not, what would be jealous of?"

Yasuhara smiled as if was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. "Our Naru was jealous because Gene wanted you!" He said in a teasing tone. As he expected, Mai blushed. "I don't blame him. I would have been too." He continued saying half-jokingly.

"Oh shut up!"

Yasuhara sighed. It was no good getting her angry or else she wouldn't talk. And he didn't want that, he was very curious about Naru's case. "Did you guys talk about the whole Hara situation?"

Mai frowned as she was reminded of the dilemma she had with this case. "Yeah…" She met Yasuhara's worried gaze. "He wants to break up with her."

The man was not surprised one bit. "Figured."

She snorted. "Do you know everything?"

"It was obvious from our little double date." He poked her forehead. "Come on, you saw it. Think with that pretty little head of yours." Mai glared at him. He ignored knowing she didn't mean it. "What are you planning to tell him?"

Mai shook her head. "I don't know." She was at lost with this one. "You know most people ask about how to get the girl or guy. Never dealt with this one. Plus, break ups are always messy. Someone always gets hurt. Even in a mutual one, there's some pain." She mused aloud. "I don't know what to tell him. And if I did, I don't want to be the reason for heartbreak." Naru wasn't the one who would be hurt, but the medium. She wasn't too fond of Masako, but that didn't mean she wanted the other to suffer.

Yasuhara crossed his arms as he thought about what Mai said. He knew the type of girl Mai was. You throw some mean comments at her and she would throw it back if you really got her angry. The double date was a nice example. However, at the end of the day, Mai wasn't going to hold a grudge, but just wish you well. Mai was also a considerate one, she thought about both sides and to make it easier for them.

"You could just refuse to help him." He finally said.

Mai was already taking that in account.

* * *

The weekend was going painfully slow for Gene. Friday was a fun day. He teased his brother all day about Mai and his teaching career. But, mostly just by mentioning the pretty girl's name. Now Saturday was dragging along. Besides trying to help his brother, Gene was hoping for some fun while in Japan. But, alas…Noll was no fun.

The dark headed man sighed for what was the tenth time in past hour. "Noll tell me again, why don't you have a television?" He glanced at his brother whom was buried in grading papers. He was ignored.

"We should go shopping for a television and maybe other stuff too. You need to make this place exciting." Gene picked up his brother laptop from the coffee table. "Maybe get you a new-"

"You never told me why you're here?" Naru interrupted his brother short.

Gene was wondering when Noll was going to ask him. "To visit you, of course! It must have been so lonely he-"

Naru rolled his eyes and cut him off again, "Don't play around."

"Harsh." Gene was met with silence. "Very well…I came here to rescue you." He met his own blue eyes as his brother stopped what he was doing. "I came to rescue you from marriage." He answered the unasked question. "Mother is getting wrapped in this whole fiasco of a union between you and Masako-san."

Naru remained quiet. He did not like where this was going.

Gene continued. "First off, you need to know that it started off as a joke. We, meaning father, mother, and I, never meant the whole marriage thing. We were pulling your leg. Same thing goes for the Haras, Miku-san and Ken-san."

"I do not like jokes." Naru was in such a mess because of it.

His twin smiled. "You really do need to loosen up. Maybe Mai-chan can help with that." He said the last sentence quietly, but loud enough for Noll to hear. "Anyways, as you know recently the topic of marriage has been thrown around more…" He said it with some dismay. "Miku-san has been taking it seriously now. She had entered a crisis. She's under the impression that she will never have grandchildren now that Masako is investing most of her time on her television career. Mother…" Gene frowned. "She is now under the same idea."

"She's not be serious?" Naru was utterly confounded. His mother was always the more rational one of the two. She was a logical woman. Naru did not believe this.

Gene knew what his brother was thinking. "Yes, very serious. Father is not pleased with this. As for Ken-san, he doesn't want to upset his wife, so he'll leaning towards the marriage."

"I'm already taking steps towards ending it with Hara, so they can forget about it." Naru declared.

"By asking the wonderful Doctor Taniyama?"

Naru didn't hide his shock. "How…?"

"I did some research on her." Gene shrugged. "I wanted to know more about the girl who holds your affections." He teased. "She might be able to help, but it's always good to have a back-up plan and that's me."

"I don't know what use you will be. If I remember correctly, you started this whole marriage thing." Naru felt a deep urge to hurt his brother.

"I apologize deeply for that!"

In return, Gene was hit by a pen. "Ouch." Naru said nothing. Gene, on the other hand, wasn't taking it. He wasn't going to drop the topic. "I already hav-" He was hit by another pen. Ok, so maybe he was going to drop it.

"Fine…be that way." It wasn't like he hasn't dealt with a stubborn Noll before. He will be ready to help.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Gene browsed the laptop. He distracted himself by scooping through his brother's email. Naru settled back into grading the papers.

"Hey Noll…" Gene broke the peaceful air. His eyes re-read the forwarded email. He wondered if it was against the rules for a student sending this over to a teacher.

"You are still not helping me."

"Whatever…I just want to know if you want to go to a party."

* * *

"Excuse me." Mai pushed her way through the throng of people. She repeated her words over and over as she made her way to the kitchen.

Keiko's party was in full swing. The music blasted from the speakers making the floor shake. The dancers swayed to the beat of the music allowing themselves to be taken away. There was a little bar set up and everyone taking full advantage of it. Those who weren't dancing or taking their shots were scattered around happily chatting away. Though, what made the party fun was that it was a masquerade one. Keiko, at the last minute, decided to add the mysterious theme. And it wasn't a bad decision.

'_Yet, she could have gotten masks that weren't so glittery.' _Mai thought as she desperately tried to get to the kitchen. Mai was given a glittery lavender mask at the door. It was gorgeous mask, but the glitter was sprinkling everywhere including her eye.

Mai rushed to sink once she got there. Luckily for her, no one was in the kitchen, so she was safe. She was having fun being hiding behind the mask. She and Yasuhara were playing an amusing little game. They were imitating some of their classmates trying to fool others. Alas, it was cut short.

She ran the water and splashed some on. She was able to blink it off quickly. But, she was bloody wet.

"Need some help?" Mai was startled by the male accented voice.

"Um…yes." She kept her head down not wanting her identity to be revealed. She reached for her mask, but was stopped.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." The man said.

Mai looked up to see a dark haired man wearing a white mask. The color of the mask made his dark blue eyes shine out. They looked so familiar. _'Naru?'_ No, it couldn't be. He was probably grading papers tonight or taking his brother out for a tour of the city. Plus Naru at a college party? Yea, he was not that older than his students. But, really? The man did not look like a party goer. There was also the man's accent. So maybe he was an exchange student.

"Thanks." She took the paper towel and dried her face off. She felt the man's gaze on her. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the party?" Mai broke the awkward moment…at least it was awkward for her.

The man turned towards the entrance of the kitchen. He was able to see a bit of the living room, the main area of the party. He shook his head. "Don't want to."

Mai raised her eyebrows. "Not having fun?" She had put on her mask.

"None at all." Sir White said. She settled on that nickname for him.

She crossed her arms. "That sucks."

Sir White gave her a small smirk as he leaned in closer. Mai felt her heart flutter. "So tell me, advise me, how should I have fun?"

The brunette smiled. This was easy. "Do something that you wouldn't normally do. Take a walk on the other side. You have the mask as your shield, so no one will know who you are. They don't know it was you the next day. Just get out of your comfort zone. You might like it and if you don't then just go home and you'll have an experience to learn from."

The man chuckled as if it was joke. Mai felt slighted and he noticed it quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it as an offensive. I was laughing at an inside joke." He gave her a smile. "Though, you're probably right."

Mai was bit prideful. "I am. Just try it out." She started to make her way out. Her senpai was probably looking for her by now.

"Oh I will…"

Mai felt a warm hand take hers. Her shocked brown eyes gazed up at alluring playful blue ones.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your advice. So, we're going to dance."

* * *

I wonder who Sir White is…

Next time: The party continues…


End file.
